fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Katarina/Base Conversation
With Male Kris Katarina and Kris 1 * Katarina: Hello Kris. Are you training today, as well? * Kris: Yes. It's something I must do everyday, after all. * Katarina: ... * Kris: Hmm? What's wrong? * Katarina: Oh, it's nothing... I was just watching you, Kris. * Kris: Well, I know that, but... Don't you want to ask me something? * Katarina: Ah, well, er... Kris, is there anything you'd want me to do for you? * Kris: Something I'd want you to do? * Katarina: Yes. After all, it's all thanks to you, Kris, that I can stand here like this... So, I want to repay you. I'll do anything for you, Kris. * Kris: A-anything? * Katarina: Y-yes... ...I'd do... anything... * Kris: ...I-I see. Then, could you train with me? * Katarina: Huh...? Is that all? * Kris: Yes, training becomes more intense when you practice with others. * Katarina: All right. Then, I'll do it with you. Katarina and Kris 2 * Katarina: ... * Kris: Katarina? * Katarina: Oh, Kris. * Kris: Hm? What's that? * Katarina: Huh, um... * Kris: A beaded ornament? It looks pretty old. * Katarina: Yes, I received this many years ago... It was a gift from Clarisse. * Kris: Clarisse... A comrade from the organization you used to belong to, right? * Katarina: Yes. Clarisse was an orphan, just like me... Today is our birthday, mine and hers. * Kris: ... * Katarina: Actually, we don't really have birthdays, since we were both tossed away unwanted. But one day, Clarisse asserted that this day was her birthday... Then, she demanded to receive a birthday gift from me. And when I finally found a gift for her, she gave me this in return. "I'll allow you to have the same birthday as me", she said... ...... * Kris: Katarina... I understand how you feel, but don't think too deeply about it. * Katarina: Yes... Thank you. Katarina and Kris 3 * Katarina: Kris, this war will soon be over, won't it? * Kris: Yes. We'll win. And then we'll usher in an age of peace, led by Prince Marth. * Katarina: Yes... Kris, I'm happy I could be with you thus far. Ever since I first met you... The memories of our time together are my dearest treasures. They're precious to me... * Kris: You don't need to give those memories that much importance. Katarina, you'll be with me for now on, too... We'll build many more happy memories together. * Katarina: Yes, Kris... * Kris: The war council is about to start. Let's go, Katarina. * Katarina: Ah, yes. T-there's something I need to do... It won't take long, I'll be there later. * Kris: Alright. * Katarina: ... ...Kris... I like you, Kris. E-er... I don't mind not being your first. Or even if you like other girls, Kris... If you talk to me every now and then... Just by doing that, you'll make me happy. So... Kris... * Kris: Katarina? * Katarina: Eek! A-ah... I-I'm s-sorry! Kris, um, see you later! * Kris: Oh, hey! Katarina...? With Female Kris Katarina and Kris 1 * Katarina: Hello Kris. Are you training today, as well? * Kris: Yes. It's something I must do everyday, after all. * Katarina: ... * Kris: Hmm? What's wrong? * Katarina: Oh, it's nothing... I was just watching you, Kris. * Kris: Well, I know that, but... Don't you want to ask me something? * Katarina: Ah, well, er... Kris, is there anything you'd want me to do for you? * Kris: Something I'd want you to do? * Katarina: Yes. After all, it's all thanks to you, Kris, that I can stand here like this... So, I want to repay you. I'll do anything for you, Kris. * Kris: A-anything? * Katarina: Y-yes... ...I'd do... anything... * Kris: ...I-I see. Then, could you train with me? * Katarina: Huh...? Is that all? * Kris: Yes, training becomes more intense when you practice with others. * Katarina: All right. Then, I'll do it with you. Katarina and Kris 2 * Katarina: ... * Kris: Katarina? * Katarina: Oh, Kris. * Kris: Hm? What's that? * Katarina: Huh, um... * Kris: A beaded ornament? It looks pretty old. * Katarina: Yes, I received this many years ago... It was a gift from Clarisse. * Kris: Clarisse... A comrade from the organization you used to belong to, right? * Katarina: Yes. Clarisse was an orphan, just like me... Today is our birthday, mine and hers. * Kris: ... * Katarina: Actually, we don't really have birthdays, since we were both tossed away unwanted. But one day, Clarisse asserted that this day was her birthday... Then, she demanded to receive a birthday gift from me. And when I finally found a gift for her, she gave me this in return. "I'll allow you to have the same birthday as me", she said... ...... * Kris: Katarina... I understand how you feel, but don't think too deeply about it. I'm right by your side. * Katarina: Yes... Thank you. Katarina and Kris 3 * Katarina: Kris, this war will soon be over, won't it? * Kris: Yes. And once it's over... Nobody will need to die any more. And then we'll usher in an age of peace, led by Prince Marth. * Katarina: Yes... Kris, I'm happy I could be with you thus far. Ever since I first met you... The memories of our time together are my dearest treasures. They're precious to me... * Kris: You don't need to give those memories that much importance. Katarina, you'll be with me for now on, too... And we'll build many more happy memories together. * Katarina: Yes, Kris... * Kris: The war council is about to start. Let's go, Katarina. * Katarina: Yes... With Cecille Katarina and Cecille 1 * Katarina: Oh... Cecille. * Cecille: Long time no see... Katarina. How dare you come waltzing back as if nothing happened. * Katarina: ...I'm sorry. * Cecille: Prince Marth and Kris are too kind, so they might really have forgiven you. But I'm different. Even if you say you've reformed, I can't just simply trust you, not after you betrayed all of us. * Katarina: I know... With everything I've done, yours would be anyone's natural reaction. But... there's one thing I'd like you to believe. * Cecille: And that would be? * Katarina: When I was in the 7th Platoon... Both my laughter and the peace I felt were real. As was my friendship with you, Cecille. * Cecille: ...I've already forgotten my friendship with you. * Katarina: ...I see... Then it seems I have no choice but to regain your trust through my actions from now. Cecille... I truly hope we'll someday be able to talk and laugh together, like we used to. * Cecille: ...I see. In that case, I'll be watching you battle, from behind. I'll know right away if you ease up. Prepare yourself. Katarina and Cecille 2 * Cecille: Katarina! Show me your leg. * Katarina: Cecille...? * Cecille: ...There's blood, as I thought. You were hiding the wound you suffered in battle, weren't you? * Katarina: ...I'm sorry. I thought I wouldn't be allowed in the front lines if they found out I was wounded. * Cecille: If you leave your wound be, you'll become unable to walk. I'll stand guard today, so go get your wound treated and get some rest. * Katarina: But I have to fight... Until you can accept me... * Cecille: I already accept you. There's no way I'd doubt a girl who has come this far. It's painfully clear that you're working hard to atone for your sins, from the bottom of your heart. * Katarina: Really? Thank you... * Cecille: Yeah, so... You can go rest already. I can't stand watching you like this... * Katarina: I'm sorry... for making you worry. * Cecille: I don't want to hear you apologize. I want us to make up. Look, everything is now the way it was before. * Katarina: It's not that simple... There are others who still doubt me. Until I have regained everyone's trust, I must continue to fight... * Cecille: What? Who on earth doesn't trust you, Katarina? Don't worry. I'll beat up everybody who doesn't. * Katarina: Beat them up... Teehee. You really haven't changed, Cecille. Once your mind is made up, you always charge in a straight line. You're so reliable... * Cecille: See, now you're laughing. That's more like it. If you don't relax your shoulder like that, you won't be able to use your full strength. Don't worry about those who judge you. Just go back to how you used to be. * Katarina: ...Yes. Thank you very much, Cecille. Katarina and Cecille 3 * Cecille: I saw that, Katarina! * Katarina: Huh? What? * Cecille: You're really easy to read, you know. After all, you... were always looking at that one person. * Katarina: Ah...! Oh, err, ah... Please! Don't tell anyone! * Cecille: Hmm, what should I do? * Katarina: Please... If that person were to know... I... * Cecille: Wait, don't cry! I joke, I joke. I don't like spreading rumors. * Katarina: ...Phew. * Cecille: Teehee. But talking like this really takes me back. Those times we had, when training to be knights with Kris and the others... Isn't it just so nostalgic? * Katarina: Yes... I completely agree... But, back then, I betrayed everyone... * Cecille: W-wait, don't cry... You hear me, Katarina? Remember this reeeeally well. No matter what happened thus far, and no matter what happens from now on... We are friends. * Katarina: Oh... Cecille... Uhh... Sob... * Cecille: W-wait, don't start crying again! Oh please. Just what should I do with you? * Katarina: I-I'm sorry... I'm just... so happy... sniff... Category:Game Script